This invention relates to photodissociation processes in general, and to components, systems, and methods for affecting the ultra fast dissociation of a water molecule in particular.
Photodissociation of the water molecule H2O has been shown in the prior art using various approaches including catalysts, ultraviolet light, superheated steam and solar pumped lasers. Also described are systems employing photo-chemical diodes, photovoltaics, and various vessel configurations. Problems involved in these prior art systems have included volatility of hydrogen when obtained from superheated steam, excessive costs in systems using ultraviolet light sources, material and maintenance costs of systems employing catalysts, and the lack of gas purity in the gas separation process.
What is therefore needed are systems and methods for water molecule dissociation which provides lower gas volatility, higher gas purity, with lower equipment and maintenance costs.